


Rain Drops

by DittyWitty



Category: American Vandal (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing in the Rain, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Peter is very angsty but that's just normal, Peter loves Rain okay, Pining, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWitty/pseuds/DittyWitty
Summary: Peter Loves two things: Rain and Sam Ecklund. It's only fitting that Rain brought them together.





	Rain Drops

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Thu! Sorry I was a bit late with my secret santa thing. Enjoy homie!!

Peter didn’t like many things. He didn’t like barbeque sauce, the color yellow or running. But he liked rain, the way the cold raindrops hit his cheeks, the way it soaked his clothes and how it was really the only time he thought it was appropriate to dance like crazy. He likes the rain, and he liked Sam.

 

It made sense that it was the thing that brought him and Sam together.

 

He was in the 7th grade when he met Sam Ecklund. Even though they were in the same class, they had never talked, but then again, no one really talked to Peter. They were paired together by their teacher for their science project, to monitor the rain. Although usually, rainfall was rare in Oceanside. but it was a cold January and the forecast told them of unusual amounts of rainfall, which somehow inspired their teacher to make up some bullshit project.

 

It was a somewhat short project, all they had to do was set up a device at one of their houses, and get together once or twice to talk about it, and then make some powerpoint. After meeting up at Peter’s house on a rainy Wednesday, they had instantly connected, nearly forgetting the project and talking about everything from video games and movies. Peter was fascinated by Sam, everything from his excited and bubbly personality and to his light brown hair.

 

They decided to hang out every day for the project, just to be sure that nothing would go wrong, or at least, that’s what Peter told himself. Then, they never really stopped hanging out nearly every day after school, only when Sam had math tutoring on Thursday and Peter had his chess club on Mondays.

 

There were always these warm feelings that made their way into Peter’s belly when Sam was around, or when he thought of Sam, and at first, Peter didn’t know what to make of it. But he was always finding a reason to touch Sam or hug him, to do nice things for him like make his favorite snack (apples and melted peanut butter).

 

It was even more confusing, when a sharp pang in his chest, that no, wasn’t asthma, he checked, arose whenever Sam talked about stupid crush on Sarah Draper, how pretty her hair was and long her lashes were and some other things that Peter would not like to think about, thank you very much. Peter was confused, shouldn’t he be happy for his friend?

 

It was about 6 months after they had become friends, almost Best Friends, Peter’s Mom had picked a stupid rom-com for their weekly Friday Movie night. Sam was there next to him, with his Mom on his other side, Peter’s two favorite people on one couch was a dream come true, honestly.

 

But looking at the way that the female character looked at her crush was a horrifying mirror to stare at, it shook Peter down to his core. Peter realized, at only 12 years old, that he had a crush, on Sam Ecklund.

 

-

 

His crush never really went away, it seems, only became stronger. At first, it was overwhelming, these new feelings he didn't understand nor knew what to do with them. The one thing he did seem to figure out; he could never tell Sam. It would ruin everything, if he did so he would have to say goodbye to his one and only friend.

 

Over time, he became more accepting of it, and sure, he wasn't exactly welcoming of it nor happy about it, but there came a point where he realized that there was nothing else he could do about it. They were there, lingering in the background. Though, lingering isn't really the best word for it though, it's more so forcibly pushing away, only for them to came back stronger whenever Sam touched him or laughed or smiled, or did his stupid plays, or danced, or--. Well, you get the point.

 

It was the Summer after finishing their first season of American Vandal, a rainy day in July. It was one of those rainy days, the ones where it pours hard, but you know it won't last long, so you don't really worry about it. Sam's on his bed right now, going through his phone while Peter reads his favorite book, _The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Nighttime._ Well, he at least pretends to read it, because he's _actually_ staring at Sam, but a bit sparingly in fear of being caught being a creep. Whatever, takes one to know one. It's a bit creepy for Sam to press about what Peter jacks off to, quite literally bothering him about it the whole night back in the eighth grade.

 

"Bro, look, it's raining." Sam taps his shoulder, and Peter looks up from the book he was 'reading'. It warms his heart a bit that Sam tells him whenever it rains, just so that Peter can fully enjoy it, knowing how much he loves rain. He looks out the window, and it's pouring hard, raining cats and dogs, or whatever. Peter smiles wide, throws his book on the bed and bolts up.

 

"C'mon, let's go!" Peter calls, and Sam shakes his head but runs after Peter. Peter reaches the door, and steps outside, immediately bringing his head up towards the sky, letting the cold droplets hit his face, soaking in everything. The raindrops hit his glasses, so he takes them off, letting his vision get all blurry.

 

Sam joins him, laughing at the absurdity of the whole situation, even if it is anything but that for Peter, if anything, rain has become his normal, even if it rarely falls. Sam jumps up and down, and runs out to Peter's driveway, dancing to no music, moving his body wildly. Peter burst out laughing but runs to join him, dancing to no beat, and somehow doing a worse job than Sam. He watches Sam for a little bit, looking at how ungracefully, yet beautifully, Sam's body moves, how perfect his smile is, and how genuine it seems to be. He loves it, and maybe he loves Sam. He doesn't know, but that's mainly because he tries not to think about it. Though, tries is the key word here, because there has never been much to stop him from thinking about Sam _motherfucking_ Ecklund.

 

Sam reaches out, joining their hands and moving them back and forth, jumping more and more sporadically. Peter can't really keep up that well, and his breaths seem to come in short and more shallow. As much as it pains him to do so, he separates their hands, leaning on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

 

"You need to get in shape,"

 

"I have asthma!" Peter whined, going to sit down on the pavement. Sam joins him, smirking.

 

"I know, I was just saying that to be an asshole," Sam joins him, smirking.

 

"Mission Accomplished," Peter responds, though there is no real venom or hurt to the words, they're only teasing each other; that's what they do. He lays on his back on the pavement, closing his eyes. They sat there in silence for a bit, listening to the rain and the occasional car passing by, soaking in each other's presence and also being soaked by the rainwater.  There was a loud Boom, and a flash of lightning in the sky, which was their cue to get up. Peter used to protest whenever Sam would force him back inside after a lightning strike, but now he's accepted that Sam would _literally kill_ him if he ever died from being struck by lightning.

 

Sam got up and held out a hand to Peter, who grabbed it and let Sam hoist him up. Sam was close enough now, that he could see little raindrops in his eyelashes, and see the droplets fall down his face. There was another boom, and Sam jumped a little bit and gave a very manly high-pitched scream. Sam then booked it towards the door, leaving Peter alone in the rain for a just a second, before Peter then ran back inside to follow him.

 

-

 

Sam wanted to watch a movie. Which, Peter was always down for, but like, Sam literally has the worst tastes in movies. He unironically liked _Happy Death Day_. But, Peter being the dumb smitten idiot that he is, he goes along with nearly everything Sam wants. Also, Sam always gets cuddly whenever they watch movies, and especially Horror movies. Peter hates horror movies with a burning passion, they mess with his senses and makes his skin crawl; but at least he gets to low-key cuddle with Sam. So worth it? Maybe. He doesn't know.

 

However, this time Sam wants to watch a romantic comedy, which like, whatever. Not that Peter would ever admit it out loud, but he really likes those types of movies, and in his head, he always puts him and Sam in the place of the two protagonists. Yes, he's a loser. don't remind him.

 

So, Sam cues up _Definitely, Maybe_ , saying something about "Ryan Reynolds, like c'mon dude,". Peter didn't know how to feel about it, so he just, didn't think about it.

 

Okay, that's a lie, he circled it in his head for a good ten minutes. Did Sam like men? What about all those girls he would talk about? Was he bisexual, or just a plain 'ol gay like Peter? He tried not to think about it.

 

Sam settled close to Peter, their shoulders and knees touching. It was kind of hurting Peter's arm, but he wasn't really complaining about kind-of-cuddling with Sam.

 

"You're crushing my arm, bro," Peter says in a playful voice, trying to make sure Sam knows that he's down with cuddling. Sam winces a bit and starts to back away.

 

"Wait no! It's fine, I can just move my arm." Peter spits out, his word vomit levels up to a thousand. Sam smirks at him and goes back in towards Peter, who hooks his arm around Sam's shoulder. It was very hard to concentrate on the movie, with the way that he was feeling and soaking up Sam's body heat, the way that Sam seemed to fit so perfectly in his arms, and how Sam's hand and placed on Peter's _knee._

 

Their about half-way through the movie now, and somehow they're laying down on the couch now, sprawled out with Sam laying on top of Peter. His head on his Peter's chest, with his arm around Peter, with Peter's arms doing the same by holding Sam close.

 

"No Homo," Sam jokes. Peter laughs at the irony of the whole situation. Because, all he wants in life right now, besides a second season of American Vandal, is be with Sam. He wants it to be a _'Yes Homo'_ situation, in some crazy alternate universe where Sam actually has feelings for him. Before today, he was sure that Sam is a full-on heterosexual dude, who only has platonic feelings for Peter. But now, with the way that Sam is cuddled up with Sam, and that comment on Ryan Reynolds, he's not so sure.

 

Peter looks outside, hoping for some rain. He misses the rain, and he hates how little it rains here.

 

By some miracle, it's actually raining outside. Peter can hear it, the patter, and the way it looks outside, the water reflecting beautifully.

 

"Sam, it's raining," Peter tells him, a big smile on his face. Sam smiles back, and rolls off, literally, Peter's stomach, flopping on the floor. Peter laughs at him and gets up. He holds out his hand to Sam, how grabs it to pull himself up. Peter pulls him towards the door, running out into the rain. Sam doesn't let go of his hand. Peter steps outside, hand in hand with Sam, looking up at the sky. The raindrops hit his face, and he opens his mouth to catch the raindrops.

 

He puts his head back down and looks over at Sam, who's just looking at him, there's some kind of glint in his eyes, and he has a small smile on his face, a dopey look. It's adorable.

 

"C'mon dude," Peter says, pulling him along, out on the driveway. It's kind of hard to see, for it's dark out, but luckily Peter put in his contacts.

 

"Let's dance," Sam pulls him close, whispering in his eye with a low voice. Peter nods and lets them sway, back in forth. There's no music, but maybe the rain can be their tune. Sam has a hand on the small of Peter's back, and their hands are together, and their presses against each other.

 

Swaying back and forth, melting into one another. Peter places a forehead on Sam's shoulder, letting Sam hold him closer. It's sp perfectly intimate, and it doesn't feel weird, only right. Peter feels the press of lips on his head, it's light and barely there, but it felt like fire.

 

Peter pulls his head up rather quickly, and he can almost make out Sam's face; all ridden with guilt and humor, and a bit of regret.

 

"Sorry, I- I didn't mean to." Sam stumbles, backing away, and Peter misses the warmth.

 

"You're an idiot," Peter tells him, at a loss for other words. He leans in and kisses Sam. It's soft and light at first, a feathery touch. But then Sam deepens it, he was always the more forward person, letting Peter in to explore his mouth. They stood there in the rain, holding each other, kissing and feeling each other's warmth.

 

If there were two things he knows he _loves_ , it's rain and Sam Ecklund. It's only fitting that rain brought them together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed. I literally have so many projects I'm working on, so I'm really sorry if it was too short :(
> 
> Come cry about American Vandal with me on [tumblr](iconictowerprep.tumblr.com)


End file.
